A Bet to Win a Heart
by gracielovesyou
Summary: nerd!Santana and popular!Brittany meet, and when Quinn Fabray makes a bet that Santana will fall in love in six months then things change, but can both Britt and San admit their true feelings? And will a history between Santana and Quinn effect them? AU high school, T for now, possibly M for later chapters. Please review. Samtana, Quitt, Fabrones friendships. Brittana relationship.
1. A Bet to Win a Heart

Chapter One - A Bet to Win a Heart.

_Stupid._

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_Fuck sake Santana. You are so fucking stupid._

I groaned again as I pulled my bag from my locker and crammed in my Latin book. (Don't even ask why I chose to study Latin. I swear to god that I have had enough of translating fucking Latin passages to last me a lifetime. Who knew that a dead language could be so bloody complicated.) I shut my locker and slowly made my way to the classroom. Mr. Molson was already there and glared at me for daring to be a minute late. I looked around the classroom for my seat and was glad to see Sam smiling at me and taking his bag off of the chair so I could sit down. Mr. Molson quickly returned to writing the vocab on the board while chanting 'hic haec hoc' under his breath. I should know what that means by now, but I still don't. I sighed and pulled my stuff out from my bag.

'So what happened this time?' Sam whispered obviously noticing my annoyance.

'Nothing...' I didn't want to admit what I did. Again.

'You asked her out again didn't you?' He concluded.

'No!' _Yes._ I blushed. People who say Latinas can't blush are kinda wrong. Cos I definitely do.

'Oh my fucking god San. You actually did. Again? Wasn't getting shot down once enough for you? Or twice? Or _four times?'_ He was trying hard not to laugh so he wouldn't get in trouble.

'Shut up ok? You can't blame me for trying.' I growled, copying down the notes on the board to distract me from Sams chuckling.

'Miss Lopez! Please stop distracting Mr Evans and focus on the pluperfect tenses on the board!' Mr Molson said, glaring at me. Sam waited til he turned around before continuing our discussion.

'I can blame you. She won't go out with you. Girls like her just don't go out with complete dorks like you or me.' He too was copying notes, deliberately jogging my left arm to try and get me to mess up my notes.

'She seems different. Like she actually seems into me!'

'She flirts with you because you're a nerd.'

'But I'm not?' I was confused, I was smart but not like straight A's in every subject. A's and B's so smarter than most. But there were more nerdy people. Like Oscar! He was classic textbook nerd, glasses, braces (both mouth ones and shirt ones), smart shirts always tucked into his high waisted trousers. Classic nerd.

'Miss Lopez, Mr Evans. Please be quiet.' Mr Molson said again.

'Chicks like her don't care. She's your lab partner right?' I nodded and looked at him frowing in confusion. 'She wants you to do all the work, she thinks by flirting that you will.' I looked down at my notes blushing again. 'Oh dude, you haven't have you?'

'She has a lot to focus on! What with Cheerios and other schoolwork...' I defended, feeling even more stupid than before.

'And her boyfriend? You know she's dating Mike Chang. They're like a wicked dance duo power couple.'

'Yes Trouty. I know. It's just worth a try.'

'Lopez. Evans. One more word from either of you and you will _both_ be sent to the principals office. Silence. Now.'

After 5 minutes Sam passed me a scrap of paper from his notebook.

**Look, I know you really like her, but you gotta let it go. She won't ever go out with you.**

I sighed.

_I know. I just can't help it. We grew up together and I have always liked her._

**Well people like Quinn don't date people like us.**

_I kno-_

Before I could finish my message Mr. Molson came and snatched the paper from my hand and sent us both from the room with after school detention. I didn't care anymore. It was nice to get out of that stuffy latin room. It always stank of feet in there. We walked around the corridors, we had a half hour to kill.

'So... Did you catch that new episode of Young Justice last night?' Sam asked as we got to my locker. He leant against the neighbouring locker watching as I rifled through looking for my lunch bag. The inside of my locker was plastered with pictures of my family and friends. There was one picture of me and Sam that was my favourite, it was a halloween party from last year. I was dressed as Batman, (Yes Batman, the Batgirl costume was waaaayy too slutty) and he was Robin, we had played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock' from the Big Bang Theory, and my Paper disproved his Spock. Therefore I got to be Batman. I chuckle everytime I see it. 'Dude?' I realised he was still waiting for an answer.

'Oh, er. No. I missed it. Babysitting Greg.'

'He's 14...' He looked confused.

'He's immature? Mom and Dad don't trust him alone, not since he held that party when they visited mi tia in Spain.'

'You held that party...' He looked even more confused.

'They don't know that!' I chuckled, all thoughts of being turned down by Quinn Fabray far from my mind.

Suddenly we heard a crash from down the hall and I looked up to see a blonde girl bending over to pick stuff up off of the floor. Sam chuckled. I rolled my eyes and shoved him leaving him alone as I went over to help her. I picked up a notebook, filled to the brim with sheet music. I handed it to her, before I could say anything I was met by a pair of stunning bright blue eyes, staring into my own. I was speechless. I looked at the girl before me, she was so beautiful, her hair had fallen over her face and she pushed it back smiling at me. Her smile was incredible, it was so bubbly and happy.

'Thanks.' She said after a while, taking the bits of paper and notebook from me, snapping me from my daydream.

'No er... no-' I scowled at myself. I couldn't speak.

She giggled and I swore my heart melted. 'I'm Brittany Pierce' She offered me her hand which I took and shook nervously.

'I'm Sam. SAN. Santana Lopez. He's Sam.' I said gesturing behind me. He waved then started fiddling around with my locker.

'Nice to meet you San Lopez. I come from San Fransisco.' She giggled again. _So cute._ 'I seriously do, I'm new here, I just moved in with my cousin.' She smiled.

'Oh cool, who er... who's your cousin?' I asked returning her smile.

'Quinn. Quinn Fabray? Do you know her?' She looked really hopeful and suddenly I heard Sam bursting into laughter behind me. I scowled again.

'SHE KNOWS QUINN FABRAY ALRIGHT!' He called down, still cackling with laughter. Brittany just looked confused.

'Just ignore him and yea-'

'BRITTANY!' I was interrupter by that voice and immediately my eyes went wide and I blushed.

'QUINN!' Brittany shouted and waved behind me.

'Brittany, come on, you were supposed to be here an hour ago. Stop hanging around with these losers and let's go' Brittany frowned then nodded she looked at me.

'Sorry, I gotta go.' She shoved her stuff into the locker and ran off to Quinn before calling back, 'It was nice to meet you Santana.' She waved and I was smiling. Sam was still laughing so I went over and punched him hard in the arm silencing him immediately. I gotta say, I really like the new girl.

...

-Brittany POV-

'Why were you talking to those dorks anyway?' Quinn asked me frowning angrily as she dragged me to the Cheerios locker room. I didn't know what I had done wrong. Was it wrong to make friends with people in Lima?

'San helped me pick up my books... was that bad?'

'Don't call her San. She's Lopez or Dork. Understood? and as for that Sam kid, just ignore him, he's not on the radar.'

'Radar?' This wasn't a submarine, I thought they were the only things to have radars...

'Urg B. Seriously?' I was confused. 'In this school we have a social ladder. At the top are the popular kids. You know? Me, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman, then you have the less popular, Sugar Motta, Finn Hudson. Then you have people who are ok, like average, like Kurt Hummel or Tina Cohen-Chang. Then there are nerds, like that Sam Evans kid. We usually refer to these as under the Radar. We don't pay much attention to them. Then there are the most annoying people you will ever meet. Rachel Berry is number one on that list, we tend to give her an ice cold slushy facial most days. Then there are people who are so dorky that they are just wrong. The bottom of the food chain, of the social ladder. This is people like Jacob Ben Israel. Then below that you have Santana Lopez. Which is why you never, _ever_, talk to her again.'

I had tried to keep up, but she made my brain hurt. 'I'm confused.'

'Urg, B it is so simple. You wanna be on top with me? Then do everything I say and do not, I repeat. _DO NOT TALK TO SANTANA LOPEZ._ Are we clear?' I nodded, not sure why. She seemed really nice. 'Now put this on and I will take you to go meet Coach Sue.' She gave me a cheerleading outfit, which I put on and then followed Quinn to the gym where I met the scariest looking woman I have ever seen.

'Ah, Q, I'm guessing this bean pole is your cousin?' Quinn nodded. 'Excellent. Q. Leave.' She did and I was alone in the gym with the scary lady. Is she going to kill me? 'All right Blondie. I am Sue Sylvester. You wanna be a Cheerio, you're gonna have to prove you're worth it.' I nodded. _Isn't a cheerio a cereal?_ 'Right, well. SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT.'

Suddenly music filled the room and she gestured for me to dance. I loved dancing so I let myself get lost in the music. After a few minutes the music shut off, leaving the gym silent apart from my heavy breathing. 'You call that dancing?' She questioned. I nodded. 'It'll do and since you don't talk much I kinda like you. You're in.' I wasn't sure whether I should be happy about that. 'Go tell Q and she will explain how this works.' I stood there for a few seconds. 'Leave!' I ran as fast as I could away from scary Sue Sylvester.

...

-Quinn POV-

I walked beside Mercedes, my non-cheerio homegirl. She was a massive diva and although we conflicted she was the closest thing to a best friend I had.

'She's so stupid. I had to explain how she shouldn't talk to that dyke Lopez.' I complained. I can't actually believe how stupid Brittany was sometimes. Isn't obvious? I mean sure, maybe if Santana lost the sweater vests and the glasses she might be kinda hot. But the point is she is a nerd and people like me and Britt can't be seen dead with her. Not unless we too want to be below even Jewfro. Ew.

'What's the bet that she'll ask her out before the week is up?' Mercedes giggled.

'Oh my god I know! Imagine if Britt said yes though.' We both pulled a face in disgust at the idea.

'That would be horrible. Poor Brittany.' I suddenly had an idea. It would totally destroy Santana forever.

'Mercy...' I began, the cogs slowly turing inside my head.

'Uh huh.' She said glancing at me curiously.

'What if we told Brittany to say yes? What if we get Santana to fall for her. Then publicly humiliate her? That would be hilarious!' I grinned evilly.

'I don't know Q, isn't that kinda too mean? I mean the slushy facials are bad enough, but that's cruel.'

'Exactly! I bet you Lopez falls in love within 6 months.'

'Seriously I don't know...' She worried her bottom lip and refused to look at me.

'Come on, it'll be a laugh!'

'Fine. I bet over 6 months.'

'Ok deal, if I win and she tells Brittany she loves her within 6 months of them dating then you have to give up on the tots _and_ buy me that new cross necklace I have been admiring.' I said picturing the necklace and smiling.

'And if I win, you're paying for my tots for the rest of high school.' She grinned and I rolled my eyes.

'You drive a hard bargain Mercy. Deal.' We high fived and giggled as a grinning Brittany ran over to us shouting 'I GOT ON THE CHEERIOS!'

_Excellent. The bet shall begin._

**...**

**A/N Hey everybody I know I am currently working on 'A Knight, A Queen and A Forbidden Love' (or AKAQAFL) but as it's historical, I have a craving to write a modern multichapter fic. Hence this. I will try and get an update every other day. All depends on work and social life etc. Anyway thanks for reading, and **_**please**_** review.**

**Gx**


	2. It Begins

Chapter Two - It Begins.

-Brittany POV-

'Wait, I thought you said that I couldn't speak to San...' I said to Quinn frowning as we walked through the corridors of McKinley High. She definitely constricted herself... _wait is that the word?_

'I know, but I realised that with you being new and all you should just make as many friends as possible, you know? And so if you want then you can talk to her.' She smiled sweetly at me. I was still confused but oh well. Santana is cute and seems really cool. I smiled back.

'Ok' We had my first Cheerios practice, which seemed to kill Quinn, I found it fun. She asked me how I had so much energy. I shrugged and then we headed back to our house. I was in the spare room and already I had tried to make it feel like my room at home. _Home._ How I missed my family, I was meant to be Skyping them tonight before bed. After dinner I immediately went to 'my room' and got my old laptop out. I opened Skype and waited for a sign that my dad was online. After spending about half an hour on Facebook I saw that he was online and quickly called him.

**'Hey Bumble Bee.' **He said as his face popped up onto my screen. I looked very much like him. I had his eyes and nose. I also got his light blonde hair, height and infectious laugh. I had my moms lips and body.

'Hey dad, how are you?' I replied grinning.

**'Better thank you. How was your first day at school? Make any friends?'**

'Kinda, I spent most of the day with Quinn so I wouldn't get lost and I got on the cheer squad too!'

**'Already? I'm proud Bee.' **He smiled lopsidedly at me. There was silence for a few seconds as we knew what was to come next.

'How's mom?' I asked biting my lip nervously.

**'She is ok, the hospital have said she can come home next week as long as her body takes to the new medication.'** He replied.** 'She misses you. We all do.' **He added his blue eyes growing cloudy.

'I miss you all. So much.' I fought back tears.

**'I know. It sucks but it's for the best, one sec Hannah wants to say hi.' **There was a bright blur of yellow and suddenly I saw my little sister pop up onto the screen grinning. **'BRI'NY! I miss you'**

I giggled at the sight of my 4 year old sister. 'I miss you too Han, you being a good girl for daddy?'

She nodded frantically. **'Yeah, I'm a big girl now.'**

'Really? You got a boyfriend then?'

**'No. Boys are icky.' **She pouted making both me and my dad laugh. **'Say goodnight to Brittany, Hannah. It's your bedtime.' **He said waving. **'Bye Britt!' **She said giggling.

'Awh, bye Han sleep tight.' My sister disappeared and my dad spoke.

**'I gotta tuck her in. Same time tomorrow?' **He asked.

'Of course, don't forget to play her the sleepytime song' I said. I usually tuck Han into bed and sing her a song that I wrote for her.

_'When you feel sleepy curl up tight, _

_have sweet dreams all through the night._

_Go off to sleep and think of me, _

_cos I'm your sister Brittany, _

_I'll see you there and we'll dance and sing, _

_sleeping is a special thing. _

_So when you feel sleepy curl up tight, _

_have sweet dreams all through the night.' _

It's the only thing that gets her to sleep.

**'I know.' **He chuckled. **'Night Bumble Bee.'**

'Night dad.' I said as he waved and logged off. I sighed. I missed them so much but with my mom in hospital this was all so much easier. Shaking it from my thoughts I went and said goodnight to everyone before heading to bed, looking forward to my second day at McKinley High.

...

-Santana POV-

I threw a handful of cheeseballs at the TV screen. This was bullcrap. I waited for my character to respawn and started barking orders down my headpiece.

'Trouty, get to higher ground and pick 'em off. Wheels and Bowtie, you're with me. Flank me and we'll head straight in. Their flag is on the high tower to the east. Sk8erboi95, You and Xpat-3 stay guarding our flag. Knowing Mohawk and Finnocence they'll try to sneak round the back with the Mongoose so be prepared. Over.' I heard a flurry of 'Checks' and 'Roger Thats' as we all fell into position. It was fun going online with the 'popular' guys, they always got their butts kicked. Shame they just kicked ours in real life.

Puckermans voice rang out through my headpiece. _'Lezpez, you are going down, you know we got this.'_

'Like hell you do Fuckerman. My dead grandmother could play this game better than you do.'

**'Nice one San' **I heard Sam interject. There was no reply from Puck so I guess my insult worked. I was gonna pay tomorrow but it was fun while it lasted.

A short while later we had won the game. Again. I laughed as I heard Puck cursing_. 'Rematch tomorrow Lopez.'_

'Deal. I gotta go. See ya'll later.' A chorus of byes followed as I logged out and turned off my Xbox, before getting in bed and going to sleep.

...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I fumbled around my windosill trying to find the fucking clock. Finding the damn thing I quickly shut off the alarm and flopped back onto my bed groaning. In my haste to find my alarm clock I had left my curtains open a smidge allowing a strong ray of light into my dark room and directly onto my face. It was 6:32 am on Tuesday morning, and I had school. Knowing I had no time to sleep and that I would not be able to go back to sleep due to the light and the fact that once I am awake, that is it, I hauled myself out of bed. Stretching I ignored my glasses, wandered into the shared bathroom to shower, and found that there was no hot water. Fucking great. I had my cold shower and walked back into my room putting on my glasses. It was an average sized room, I had my double bed in the middle of the room with my messed up black covers, my chest of drawers and my wardrobe to one side and my shelves with my books, DVDs, games, TV and Xbox on against the wall directly facing my bed. My walls were littered with posters, pictures, sketches and film/concert tickets. It was cosy and I always liked the warm feeling I got whenever I went in.

I dried myself off and after putting on my clothes, I headed downstairs. The house was silent, which meant my mom was still in bed, my older brother had already left the house and my dad was either at work or not home from a night shift. I grabbed some cereal and after eating I headed out to my truck. It was an old red truck, a bit worse for wear but it was my baby. I dumped my backpack on the seat beside me and drove to Sams house. Pulling up outside I honked the horn three times and laughed as he jogged out the house, leaving his bag open and all his books falling to the floor. I heard him groan as he picked them up.

'You are definitely the sidekick.' I commented as he climbed in the passenger side.

'How am I? I could totally kick butt! You're the sidekick.' He complained shoving the loose items in his bag as I drove to school.

'Nuh-uh you are. You are just clumsy and I am awesome.' I chuckled.

'Oh really? Well have you ever heard of a female superhero with a guy sidekick?' He asked.

'Probably is one, I can't think of any.' I admitted.

'Exactly. Female super heroes suck.' He grinned at me, deliberately winding me up.

'Seriously? Do you really want me to list a load of costumed female crime fighters 'cos I can? Both with powers and without?'

'Dare ya.'

I know it's stupid but this was literally the conversations that we'd have in the truck on the way to school. Of all the things it was _always_ something nerdy like this.

'Fine. Fantomah, Invisible Scarlet O'Neil, Black Widow,The Woman in Red, Lady Luck, Red Tornado, Miss Fury, Phantom Lady, Black Cat, Nelvana, Miss Victory,Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Batwoman, Batgirl who became Oracle, Zatanna, Black Canary, The Avengers' Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Invisible Girl who became Invisible Woman, Marvel Girl who became Phoenix, Elektra, Catwoman, Witchblade, Spider-Girl, X-Men had a load, Power Girl, Emma Frost and Starfire.' I chanted then took a deep breath smiling smugly. There were a load more I know but I couldn't be bothered anymore. I mean naming about 30 is enough.

'Black Widow is an anti-hero.' He smirked.

'Shut up dork. She was in the new Avengers movie. She counts.' I punched his arm as we pulled up at school. 'You're just jealous.'

We walked into school laughing and joking when it hit me. Literally. I got a slushy to the face. I sighed and kept my eyes tightly closed. 'Fuck.' I said.

'Nope. Puck. Probably getting you back for that dead grandmother comment you made last night.' Sam replied.

'Shut up and lead me to the girls bathroom. I need to clean up. Can you get my clean shirt and vest from my locker?' I asked holding the straps on my bag and trying to ignore the freezing pain.

'Sure.' I felt him push me for a little bit then shoving clothes in my hand he shoved me into the bathroom.

I sighed and walked in with my eyes closed, I fumbled around, hands in front of me. They rested on something soft and squidgy and when I moved them around, still holding onto the soft things I heard a giggle. _Shit. I'm jiggling some girls boobs aren't I. _I quickly removed my hands and started stuttering an apology. I didn't get far because I was lead over to the sink and I felt someone washing my face and hair of the sticky corn syrup and red dye. When I was able to open my eyes I saw that it was Brittany that had helped me. I smiled. Then I remembered I groped her. I blushed. 'I-I'm so sorry f-for y'know... g-grabbing your er...'

'My boobs?' She asked bluntly.

I blushed even more. 'Y-yeah.'

She giggled again. I love her giggle so much. 'It's fine San. Although you'd have to buy me dinner first, if you plan on doing that again. But you couldn't see so I'll allow it for now. I gotta go. Hope you're ok? Normally people drink those things.' She winked and left before I could even register what she said.

After I changed I was met by Sam. 'What happened in there? You're bright red and I know that it's not from Red Dye Number 7. What's up?'

_I just got to second base with Quinn Fabrays amazingly hot cousin. She didn't have a go at me and just giggled. I think she was flirting with me._

'I walked into a stall door and a freshman laughed at me. No biggie.'

'Right... Come on we got History now. Let's go.'

I followed him but I couldn't get Brittany out of my head. Screw Quinn. I really _really_ liked Brittany. Not that I'd ever ask her out. That would be too embarrassing especially if she turned me down. I didn't even know if she was into girls. At least with Quinn I knew for sure, cos of the- No. You aren't allowed to think about that. As I sat in History I saw Brittany near the front talking to Oscar and I couldn't help but smile when she smiled. _She's amazing._

...

**A/N Oh. My. God. I am just floored by the response from you guys. I awoke this morning to almost **_**40**_** emails saying that people had favourited and followed my story. I just wow. Thank you so much. Thank you to beanzy and HemoIsBoss1 for reviewing. Everyone else please review? There will be more Brittana as we go on, I just wanna develop them a little more ya know? UnBeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Anyway I love knowing what you think of my writing and the story and everything so yeah much appreciated!**

**Gx**

**P.S The sleepytime song Brittany sings? I sing it to my little bro everynight. Only I sing Gracie instead of Brittany haha. :)**


	3. What Just Happened?

Chapter Three - What Just Happened?

-Brittany-

It was lunch time and I was sat with Quinn in the locker room, waiting for her to finish changing, we had just had practice and after showerig I changed and waited for her.

'So, how's it going with Santana?' She asked suddenly.

'What do you mean? I haven't seen her today.' I wasn't going to tell her how she groped me in the bathroom, she'd probably have a heart attack.

She smirked. _Why does she even care?_ 'I know you like her is all. I could tell by the way you were staring at her in History when she wasn't looking. You gonna ask her out?'

'Q. I have only been here a day. Don't you think it's kinda too soon to think like that?' _Isn't she with Sam?_

'Maybe, but you seem into her, she's definitely into you. Why not make the most of it?'

'I guess...'

'I gotta run, I'll see you in 5th. Later B.' She called as she walked out of the locker room. I heard the bell ring and realised I was gonna be late for 5th. I ran from the room and ran into Santana. She started cursing in another language, Spanish? And I helped her pick up her books that went flying during our collision. Sam chuckled and after fist bumping her, he said he'd see her afterschool.

'So San, how long have you and Sam been dating?' She laughed and I felt annoyed. 'What?'

'You honestly think me and Sam are dating?' She chuckled.

'Well, you guys are cute together...' I frowned, I was convinced they were a couple.

'One. He's _really _not my type. Two. He's like a brother, we have best friends sicne we were like 5 when I pushed him off the climbing frame because he was convinced Superman is better than Batman.' She scoffed.

'You like Batman.' I giggled as she blushed.

'M-maybe.' She looked down.

'That's cute.' I heard Quinn call my name. 'I gotta run, I'll see you later?' She nodded. I waved and ran after Quinn to 5th.

...

-Santana-

I walked into my house and kicked off my shoes. My brothers music was drifting from his room and my mom was in the kitchen.

'Hola Princesa, how was school?' She asked smiling at me.

'It was good I guess. What's for dinner?'

'Meatloaf. That ok?'

'Yeah, that's cool. I got homework to do. I'll see you later.' I grabbed an Irn Bru from the fridge and wandered up to my room. I put on a tank top, some jogging bottoms, I sprawled out on my bed, put my iPod on and I started working on my Spanish homework.

A little while later... 'SANTANA.' I heard my mother shout. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'WHAT?' I called back, taking my headphones off and trying to work out what I could be in trouble for this time.

'YOU HAVE A GUEST.' It was probably Sam, I hadn't texted him or called him or even spoken to him since 6th period Gym. I wasn't in the mood to sit with him and Artie at lunch so I ate alone on the bleachers watching the Cheerios. _I wasn't watching Brittany. Of course not. The way she moved so gracefully and the way her skirt rode up when she flipped and urg. Stop._ Then afterschool he went to Blaines for some project thing. I was meant to go but I couldn't be bothered.

'SEND THEM UP, I'M IN MY ROOM.' I carried on with my Spanish, waiting for Sam to burst in complaining about ditching him afterschool. I'd had an earful from him about skipping lunch so was prepared for whatever he was gonna say, but then something unexpected happened. There was a soft knock at my bedroom door. I quirked my brow at the door. 'Erm, come in?' I said facing back to the papers spread out onto my bed.

A few seconds of silence before a quiet, 'Wow. Nerdy.' My eyes went wide when I heard the voice, darting up to look at Brittany leaning on my doorframe smirking as she glanced around my room. I quickly jumped up off my bed and collected the papers. Ignoring the fact that I was in my pajamas, I cleared my throat and looked back to her.

'B-B-Brittany! Hi!' I cleared my throat again and tried to look serious. 'W-What exactly is nerdy?' I asked, trying to sound cool and collected.

'You. Your room.' The only people who had seen my room were Sam and my family.

'You didn't see this. My room I mean. And hang on, how is my room nerdy?' I feigned offence as she giggled.

'Really? Do I have to list what is nerdy?' I nodded and smirked. 'Fine. To start with your DVD collection. I can see at least 50 different horror films, including the 7 original Nightmare films and a limited edition version of 'The Exorcist', not only that, but you have pretty much every superhero film I have ever heard of, plus all of the Lord of the Rings and Matrix films, as well as an unbelievably large collection of Disney films.' I blushed, and I saw her scan my books. 'Secondly, books. You have many horror books, and Jaqueline Wilson, nice combo. You have all of the Darren Shan books. Ever.'

'Bec is signed by him' I interjected proudly.

She smirked. 'Not only that but you have an awful lot of classics, I never pegged you for the 'Little Women' type?' I scowled watching as her eyes glanced around my room. 'Thirdly, you have a load of posters, pretty much all of them either superhero or gaming related, some both. You have an extensive collection of Xbox games. A Rubix cube. Your CDs are pretty interesting too, ranging from Maiden to Missy Elliot and even, Ed sheeran? Nice. But you know what the most nerdy thing in your room is? Besides your Batman alarm clock and miniature Batsignal?' I nodded, blushing furiously. 'The nerdiest thing in the room...' She started, slowly walking over to me, until her face was inches from mine. I felt my heartbeat quicken as she stared into my eyes. 'Is you.' She giggled and pushed me onto my bed.

I glared at her before giggling with her. 'Fine, fine, I admit I am a nerd. But hey, no need to judge right?' I moved so I sat leaning against my headboard, legs crossed.

'Of course.' She giggled. _Adorable._

'Why are you here?' I asked.

She shrugged. 'I kinda hoped you'd show me around town, I have nothing to do since I finished my homework. Quinn doesn't wanna do anything and I wanted to see if you were up for it?' She sounded hopeful as she glanced at me through thick lashes.

'Sure. Sure. I-I just need to get dressed, and I'll be right out? Just wait downstairs with my mom?' I suggested getting off of my bed and heading over to my wardrobe.

'Nope. You can change in front of me, consider it payback for earlier.' I stopped and turned to face her blushing even worse than earlier, my face growing unbearably hot. I started stuttering out an apology but she stopped me. 'Don't worry about it, I know I am hot. Haha, hurry up, I wanna go.' She grabbed a book by Malorie Blackman and settled onto my bed staring at the pages intently. I sighed and quickly changed, not looking at her at all, in the hope that she was still looking at the book.

'Done. I'm gonna keep my glasses on so I don't waste a pair of contacts.' I said turning to face her. She was staring at me now, and once again I blushed. _The fuck is wrong with me? I never blush and now she's making me constantly turn positively beetroot._

'Good, you look cute with glasses on.' Brittany grabbed my hand and pulled me from my room, barely giving me time to grab my wallet and keys. I said a quick goodbye to my mom as I was dragged out the front door by an over excited blonde.

...

We had been walking around for about an hour now. I had showed her around the town centre, which was a 10 minute drive from my house. (She laughed when she saw my truck, and repeatedly told me how adorable it was.) It was brilliant, we were laughing the whole time. She was so witty and I knew it was bad but I was seriously falling for her. It was getting late and she was hungry so I bought her dinner at my favourite restaurant 'Breadstix'. We were sat in a booth, right next to each other.

We spoke about school and she told me about her family. Kind of. She told me about her little sister Hannah and her dad. But she didn't seem to want to talk about her mom. I didn't press the issue. She surprised me when she suddenly said. 'So what's your type?'

I almost choked on my drink. 'W-What?'

'Earlier today, you said that Sam wasn't your type. I was curious, what is your type?' She took a bite from her pasta and looked at me expectantly.

'Erm well. I like someone funny, that I can feel comfortable around. I like them smart and easy to talk to. You know the basic personality stuff. But looks wise? Blonde hair, tall, blue eyes, nice body, like athletic. Classicly beautiful. And most important of all they have to be female.'

'Like me then?' She said with a michievious glint in her eyes. I could've sworn that she crept closer to me when she said that. I gulped.

'Y-yeah, like you. I guess.' I cleared my throat and called for the check. We argued a little over the bill but I insisted saying it was my job as the tour guide. She giggled but relented. After we'd eaten I drove her home, it took all my willpower not to reach down and hold her hand in mine. Eventually we arrived outside and I walked her to her front porch. Well Quinns front porch.

'So...' she started.

'So.' I replied standing in front of her. She smiled.

'I had a really nice time tonight.' She said smiling that perfect smile.

'So did I. It was fun.' I smiled back. She bit her lip and I saw her gaze drop down to my lips. My gaze mirrored hers we both looked at each other and I noticed her leaning towards me, to kiss me. Her eyes closed and her lips were slightly parted, I closed my eyes too as I leant down and just as our lips touched...

_I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE, YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY._

I groaned as I yanked my phone from my pocket, mentally cursing my embarrassing choice of ringtone. I checked the caller I.D. **Blondie. **Urg for fucks sake I am going to kill Sam. I declined the call and Brittany chuckled. 'I better, erm. Go in. I'll see you tomorrow? Bye Sanny.' I nodded and smiled weakly, pissed off at Sams interruption.

'N-night Brittany.' I stuttered.

'Call me Britt.' She leant down and planted a firm kiss on my cheek before disappearing inside the house. As she did, I felt a jolt of electricity course through my veins, sending shivers up and down my spine, from one simple touch. I immediately brought my hand to my cheek to caress where her lips had been just moments before. She called me Sanny and we almost kissed. What the fuck? I'm hoping that's a good thing. But what if it was my imagination, or what if she was glad she didn't kiss me as she was gonna regret it? I was so confused, but then I remember I had some shouting to do.

I quickly ran to my truck and drove to my own house calling a quick hey to my parents before rushing into my room, I pulled out my phone and dialled the familiar number. After 2 rings Sam answered.

'Lezpez! Long time no speak, why you ditch me today?' He said cheerfully.

'One. Don't call me that. Two. I didn't ditch you deliberately I had stuff and three. I'm going to kill you.' I growled at him.

'Ok, scary Santana. Erm, why?' He sounded genuinely scared.

'Because you are such a freaking cock-block that's why, I was so close to kissing her and then you called and now she probably thinks I'm a freak and that I looked way too far into this friendship thing, but she's sending me signals that says she likes me, but what if it's only friendly and she told me to call her Britt and I'm really confused and what if she doesn't like me like that? Is she even gay? She probably thinks I'm a massive creep anyway cos of today in the bathroom and now tonight as I went to kiss her and it's all mixed up and I'm so confused and SHE LIKES MY ROOM and urg.' I rambled throwing myself onto my bed.

'Woah, wait wait wait. Bathroom? WAIT! You kissed?' He asked sounding strangely excited.

'NO. YOUR FREAKING CALL STOPPED IT.' I complained.

'Shit. Sorry?'

'Damn right you better be sorry. Look go on Skype, I need to save my credit.'

'Ok talk in a sec.'

'Bye.' I quickly hung up and got changed into baggy green tracksuit bottoms and a white tank top with a baggy hoodie. I ran my fingers through my hair as I signed onto Skype, before long the familiar beeping ringtone of a call was coming through and I accepted, video-calling Sam.

**'**So start again.' he said. So I did, I started at when she walked into my room all the way up to this very second. He laughed. 'So go for it. I'm pretty sure she likes you, but then it took me a year before I realised that freshman was flirting haha.'

'That's because you're hopeless. What if she hears about my reputation within the school? Sure she didn't bat an eyelash when I mentioned I was gay, but if she hears about how I asked Quinn out so many times, she might think I'm only using her to boost my rep. Which I'm not. Urg this is so confusing.' I heard him laugh as I dropped my head onto the laptop and accidently ended the call, cutting the laughter off.

**Blondie:** Why'd you hang up on me?

**San: **Sorry, head did it. I gotta go anyway, I'll meet you outside yourr tomorrow?

**Blondie: **Fine. You owe me for today though. Don't ditch me again.

**San: **Whatever.

I shut down my laptop as I got a text. Groaning again, guessing it was Sam sending another comment about Brittany. To my surprise it was an unknown number.

_Unknown number 23:13pm_

_Hey San?_

I frowned and quickly replied:

**You 23:14pm**

**Er Hi. Who is this?**

_Unknown number 23:16pm_

_Brittany. Hey. :)_

**You 23:17pm**

**Hey! How did you get my number?**

I saved her number quickly.

_Brittany 23:21pm_

_That's for me to know and you to find out. ;)_

I laughed. Is she serious?

**You 23:23pm**

**Ok... I'm sorry about earlier...**

_Brittany 23:25pm_

_It's ok, you can't help the fact that Sam called you. You just owe me._

Wait what? I repeat. Is she serious? Does she actually like me?

**You 23:27pm**

**Owe you what?**

_Brittany 23:30pm_

_A kiss. I know you want it just as much as I do. I'm going to bed, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Night Sanny. ;) x_

**You 23:13pm**

**Goodnight Britt... x**

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to work out what the hell just happened. I guess she really does like me like that. After straining my brain I eventually drifted off to sleep smiling contentedly thinking 'What just happened?'.

...

**A/N Hello everybody. I hope you liked this chapter. It's kinda long in comparison to the first two chapters but it's what I wanted. Thanks to all who've favourited/ followed etc... Please review?**

**Gx**


	4. Scared

Scared.

-Brittany-

I looked down at the paper before me. I tended to do this. Whenever I felt a strong emotion, a good or bad one, I'd write. Write songs. Most people didn't know this about me Yeah, I danced, that was my passion but I wrote songs. Ever since I was little, I've had notebooks filled the the brim with lyrics, notes, I even drew bars in for sheet music. I could play the guitar and piano too, I was glad I was able to bring my guitar with me and here I was. Sat on the bed in Quinns spare room with my pale blue guitar on my lap and scraps of paper scattered before me. I wiped a lone tear from my cheek as I scribbled out a line.

It had been 3 days since my 'date' thingy with Santana. I know it wasn't really a date but I liked to pretend it was. It was nice and I felt so comfortable around her. Quinn looked really smug when I told her about it but I don't know why. I was happy. Truly happy for the first time in a while, but everything went bad again when I got a call from my dad. An actual call not a Skype one...

...

_**'Hello?' I said answering my cell, the number wasn't one I had stored nor was it from a cell phone either.**_

_**'Bumble Bee?' A mans voice said.**_

_**'Dad?' I frowned.**_

_**'Yeah, hey.'**_

_**'What's up? You never call me...' I was worried now.**_

_**'I'm at the hospital, It's your mom. She er... She's back in the hospital. Her body rejected the medication and it's made her conditon worse...' I heard his voice crack as he tried to hold back tears.**_

_**'What? No. I'll be there as soon as I can... god I don't know anyone who can fly a plane. I can borrow Quinns car. Might take me a while but I'll be there... Oh god no-' I was so close to tears.**_

_**'Bee.' He interrupted, sensing my panic. 'Don't worry. You can't come here. I'm sure everything will be OK but for now you gotta trust the hospital and have faith. I didn't want to worry you, but I thought you should know.'**_

_**'OK Dad. But if anything gets worse, I want you to buy me plane ticket straight out there. OK?' I demanded. If anything happened to her and I wasn't there...**_

_**'OK. Look I gotta go Bee, gotta get home and put your sister to bed. I'll call you.'**_

_**'Fine. I love you Dad.'**_

_**'Love you too Bumble Bee.'**_

_**The phone line clicked and I sobbed.**_

...

I sighed and held back the tears, I needed to remain strong. If not for myself then for them. I softly strummed my guitar and sung quietly to myself.

_You, were my guiding star._

_You, kept me safe and warm._

_You, were always there._

_Just you, but now I'm torn._

_I don't know what I'd do if I lost you._

_You're the only one who cared._

_I'm trying to stay strong but I know it won't be long._

_I'm scared._

_I'm trying to keep my faith._

_Each and everyday._

_But it's hard._

_Now we're apart._

_I'm missing you more._

_Than you'll ever know._

_My feelings are so hard to show._

_But,_

_I love you so._

_Yeah I love you so._

_You, held me in your arms._

_You, made me laugh and sing._

_You, helped me through the dark._

_Just you, were my everything._

_I don't know how to say goodbye._

_You're the only one I need._

_I'm trying to stay strong but I know it won't be long._

_I'm scared._

_I'm trying to keep my faith._

_Each and everyday._

_But it's hard._

_Now we're apart._

_I'm missing you more._

_Than you'll ever know._

_My feelings are so hard to show._

_But,_

_I love you so._

_Yeah I love you so._

I broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. I can't lose her I just can't she's my mom. I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders, I leaned into the embrace.

'Was that for your mom?' Quinn asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice right now. 'Are you scared?' I nodded again. 'Wanna tell me what happened?' I sighed and tried to stop crying.

'M-My dad said... that she's w-worse.' I sobbed again, but took a deep breath and carried on. 'I don't know what to do, I miss them all s-so m-much and it's hard being away from them. I c-can't lose her Quinny I just can't' I leant into her more and cried even harder, my hands grabbing onto her sleep shirt as she shushed and rocked me. Eventually I was able to calm down and breath properly.

'I know it's hard. To lose a parent I mean. Obviously. Not in the same way but you know... When my dad left, I didn't know what to do. I felt like something was missing. I blamed myself, thought I could've done more to make him stay. I regretted ever argument I ever had with him, but I realised that no matter what I did, he still would have left. Do you understand what I mean?' She said. I nodded. 'So I know it's hard but don't worry too much. This is all done by Gods design.' I tried to find comfort in what she was saying. I wasn't religious but I knew Quinn and her mom were. I went to church with them out of respect. 'We'll pray for her, and I can ask the Vicar to dedicate the service to her.' She pressed a soft kiss to my head as I drifted off to sleep crying quietly.

...

I woke up curled up in Quinns arms, my guitar and notebook were gone, and had been placed on my desk. She must have cleared them away and tucked me in when I slept. I was glad once I realised it was Saturday. I couldn't face school, having to paint on a smile, a mask of happiness and of being carefree. No-one understood what I was going through.

Everyone saw me as stupid. A dumb blonde who didn't understand the world around her, I was in my own world always. No-one knows that I am in my own world because I don't want to face the real world. I don't want to accept the fact that my mom is dying and there is nothing I can do about it. That I'm hundreds of miles away from her so that I can get a decent education and try and make friends. They don't understand that it's easier to play dumb so that when people ridicule and tease me I can convince myself that it's because they don't know the real me. The me who is scared and upset all the freaking time. I managed to free myself from Quinns grasp and stand up. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I looked down at her sleeping form.

She may play herself off as a massive insensitive bitch but last night proved she has a heart. She was just as vulnerable as anyone else. She wore a mask too. A mask that said she was fine with the comments people whispered about her. That said she didn't care that her dad left. One that said she was tough and confident in herself. She was beautiful. She just didn't see it herself.

I wandered into the en suite and had a shower, trying to clear these depressing thoughts from my mind. When I came out Quinn was awake and sitting cross legged on my bed. 'Hey.' She said quietly, barely above a whisper, I guess she's going to creep around me now. _Great._

'Morning, you ok?' I asked going over to my drawers and finding some clothes. Trying to act normal.

'Yeah, are you? I mean, after last night...' She trailed off.

'Yeah. I'll be... fine. I just. I don't know, I'll be fine.' I started getting dressed, not caring that Quinn was there, she's my cousin, we used to be naked all the time as kids.

'I'm sorry if you didn't want me to hear that song last night... I was coming to say goodnight when I heard you singing.' She seemed embarrassed that she walked in on me. It was a private thing but I didn't care that she heard.

'It's fine Q. I just needed to get out some feelings is all. I'm sorry for crying all over you.' She chuckled lightly.

'It's fine. What are you doing today?' She asked coming over to help me with my hair.

'I was gonna meet San. She wanted to show me something called 'The Batcave', she said it's not Bruce Waynes actual Batcave though.' I said forcing myself to smile. _Time to paint on that smile. _It's not that I'm not genuinely happy about seeing San, it's just I feel numb after last night. Emotions feel alien to me right now.

'Ew. Do you actually like that dork?' She asked looking disgusted.

'I thought it was OK to be Sannys friend?' I was confused again. One minute she wants to know everything. The next she's grossed out by it.

'It is, I mean you guys obviously like each other. She's just weird is all.' She shrugged heading back to my bed.

'She's adorable. How's Mike?' I asked changing the subject quickly.

'Not great to be honest. He's getting boring. I was thinking of dating Puckerman. He's such a hot badass. Might help my top bitch rep.' I held back my sigh. _There's her mask._

'That's cool. What time is it?'

'About 9 am? Why?' She frowned.

'I'm meeting San in town in hour. Why don't you come with? She's gonna bring Sam so I'll be surrounded by dorkiness. Could use some back up.' I liked the dorky stuff, but I knew Quinn would judge.

'I don't know...' She started.

'Please? I need a ride and you can leave straight away if you want!' I pleaded. I wanted Quinn and Santana to get on besides I think her and Sam would make an amazingly awesome blonde couple.

'Fine. But we're leaving as soon as I say so OK?' She said looking me dead in the eyes.

'Deal' I squealed and hugged her. She pushed me off of her. 'Let's get some breakfast I said grabbing her hand and yanking her downstairs.

...

**A/N This was kind of a filler chapter so that we could get to know Brittany a little more, to see why she is the way she is and stuff. Hope I portrayed it well enough. Sorry for lack of Brittana in this chapter, that should change next chapter though. As always please review and thank you to Angelinside77, Chrissie32 (a regular reviewer of my fics, HI! Also I love 'Always Me& You' peeps go read) UraniumLullaby and Mia Awesome for all reviewing, I would PM you all but my PMs kinda weird ATM. Haha. Anyway yeah thank you and I should update again soon.**

**Songs used - Original song by gracielovesyou. I haven't named it yet. 'I love you so'? *shrug***

**Gx**

**P.S. I'm sorry for updating twice in one day, I just had many feels for this chapter.**


	5. The Batcave

The Batcave

-Santana-

'What if she doesn't show? What if she realises I'm a massive dork? What if Quinn talks her out of it? What if she doesn't like the Batcave? What if she gets in accident on her way here and it's my fault cos I said to meet here?' I panicked, pacing in front of the fountain in the town square.

'Dude, chill. It'll be fine, just text her. It's not like she's late, we're early.' Sam said as he sat on the fountain throwing McDonalds fries at the pigeons at his feet. Suddenly his eyes went wide. 'Fuck that, she's here. IS THAT QUINN FABRAY?' He stage whispered pointing to the two blondes in the distance.

'FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK.' I cursed, panicking even more.

'What do we do?' He asked as he too panicked. 'She wasn't to come was she? Shit.'

'No. but act cool. ACT COOL.' I said, quickly running over and leaning on a nearby wall. Sam however leant back on the fountain and titled his head towards the sun, as though he was a shit male model on a fashion shoot in New York, not an extremely dorky Trouty mouth trying to impress the two hottest girls in school in the middle of the town centre in Lima, Ohio.

'Looking good Evans.' Quinn said sarcastically. Sam sat up and grinned dopily, thinking it was a genuine compliment.

'Hey Quinn. Hey Britt.' I said smiling at the two, I was surprised but happy when Britt pulled me into a tight hug, I tried to hide my blush when she let go but it was hard.

'Hey Sanny, how are you today?' She asked me grinning foolishly. I was lost in her eyes, but I realised she asked me question.

'I'm awestruck...SOME. Awesome. I'm awesome... er... S-Sam let's show the ladies to Kryptons Komix.' I said, quickly changing the subject.

'Kryptons Komix? I thought you were showing us something called the Batcave?' Quinn asked glaring at me.

'Well, yeah we are, but Sam and I need to go there first, just for 10 minutes or so... You can wait outside if you want?' I said, it was bad enough Quinn was gonna see the Batcave, but if she was gonna complain about it then it was gonna be a long day.

'No, that would be worse than not going in, especially if I was seen by someone from school.' She scoffed. I sighed and we walked, at first Sam and I led the way but as I pulled back to walk with Britt, Quinn sped up to catch up with Sam and they walked along together. _They'd make a cute couple._ I thought looking at the two blondes.

'They'd make a cute couple' Brittany whispered as she linked her pinky in mine. I looked down at our conjoined pinkies but she just smiled and skipped along beside me.

Before long we arrived outside Kryptons Komix and Sam and I ran in, then ran around the shop like kids in a candy store. Which we kinda were. The first thing you noticed when you walk in is the life size statue of 'The Dark Knight' atop a gargoyle. Then you see the rest of the store and it's like you died and went to nerd heaven. Sam and I often refer to it as 'Nerdvana'. The walls are plastered in posters, cut outs, and there are shelves EVERYWHERE stacked to the brim with Graphic novels, books, comics, fanart and everything you can think of. On the far wall is a glass cabinet filled with collectible figurines and stuff. Quinn was stood in the doorway looking like she was gonna pass out from an overload of dork, whilst Sam and I were in the middle of 'The Walking Dead' section looking for the new volume that came out the day before. Brittany however had gone straight to the game section and was fiddling with an old Halo game. I left Sam pawing through the basket of $1 comics from like the '40s and wandered over to her.

'You like gaming?' I asked surprised.

'Yeah, I play them all the time. Quinn's family has an Xbox in the front room so I can play on my cousins account now I'm here.' She said putting Halo back and picking up MGS.

'Bullshit. You serious?' She nodded grinning. 'No way, do you play online?'

'Yeah, as I said I play on my other cousins account. He lives in Kentucky but he doesn't have time to play much, he's younger than me but he lets me use his so that I can boost his online rep.' I stood there gobsmacked, not only was she hot but she is a gamer. Can you say fucking perfect?

'Awesome, what's the username?' I picked up Assasins Creed, just to look like I was doing something.

'Sk8erboi95. I wanted to change it to TubbstheUnicorn but I don't know how...'

'SHIT. You're Sk8erboi?' She nodded frowning. 'Serious?'

'Er... yeah?' Britt said, Quinn had slowly made her way over and looked a combination of surprised and annoyed at Brittany.

'I'm Snixx! And Sam is Trouty17! You play online with us like all the time!' I grinned. 'On Monday night you were freaking unstoppable! It was like BOOM BLAM BLAM BRRRRRRR KA-BOOM' I said getting seriously excited.

'Monday, Oh. I didn't play on Monday night. Might have been someone else you're thinking of then.' She said looking disappointed. Quinn went bright red and tried to hide behind the games. _Hang on._

'Quinn... Were you playing on Brittany's account on Monday?' I asked her chuckling as she blushed even more.

'NO. I was simply... checking it was... suitable for a... Christian household. I don't like Halo!' She said hurriedly. I burst out laughing and so did Brittany. 'What? What is it?' She demanded getting annoyed.

'We never said we were playing Halo Q.' Brittany said through giggles. Quinns eyes grew wide and she started stuttering denies. 'Don't worry Q, your secret is safe with us.' She said and we continued giggling, I guess Quinn didn't find it funny as she stormed off to stand with Sam. After another hour spent messing around, and after buying the new 'Walking Dead' volume (Sam), a Batman fact book (me) and a limited edition Lord of the Rings replica of the One Ring (Brittany), we made our way to our vehicles.

'Sam, why don't you ride with the girls so they can find their way there?' I suggested realising that we'd come in two seperate cars and that neither Quinn or Britt knew where to go. He nodded and Quinn said it'd be alright.

'Wait, San does that mean you'll be driving alone?' Britt asked.

'Yeah does it matter?' I asked as I was about to get into my truck.

'Yeah it does I'll ride with you.' She said climbing in the passenger side. I glanced at Sam who winked at me and got in Quinns car next to her. I sighed and smiled, getting in.

'So, this a plot to try and get Sam and Quinn together?' I asked as we started driving.

'Kinda, that and I like to spend time with you. You're funny and cute and I really like you.' I blushed and coughed.

'Thanks Britt-Britt. I really like you too.' I smiled at her. I felt her hand on my knee.

'No Santana. I _really_ like you...' I gulped and tried to ignore the butterflies that were flapping around in my stomach.

'And I really like you Britt. You're awesome.' She didn't mean what I thought. She only likes me as a friend. We haven't kissed. We aren't going to. She doesn't want it. _She said she did._ No. She doesn't. I concentrated on breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Her hand moved up my thigh slightly and I gripped the steering wheel so tight my knuckles went white.

'_Really really _Santana.' She whispered, moving closer to me and sending shivers down my spine and a fire to my belly. _Fuck._

I braked suddenly outside mi abuelas house. 'We're here.' I declared quickly turning off the ignition, undoing my seatbelt and getting out, before I could I felt Brittany grab my wrist and turn me to face her.

'Don't be scared Sanny. I do want you.' I glanced down to her lips and subconsiously licked my own, but before I could close the distance between us the was a loud beep of a car horn. I groaned and Britt giggled, hopping out the other side. I got out and glared at Sam, who was leaning on the hood of Quinns car.

'A house? That's the secret Batcave?' Quinn asked incredulously.

'Yeah. It's mi abuelas house. But you'll see why it's the Batcave in a bit.' I pulled out a blindfold from my back pocket and offered it to Brittany who put it on.

'Blindfolds? Really?' Quinn asked. I climbed into my truck and in my doorwell was another one which I threw to her to put on. She did reluctantly.

'You can't know the exact whereabouts.' I grinned and winked at Sam who was chuckling. We led the girls inside, and to the basement door. We led them down the stairs and turned on the light, we sat them down on the two beanbags in the centre of the room before removing the blindfolds from their faces and standing in front of them. The room was like a combination of my bedroom and Krytons Komix, again, poster covered my walls, there were stacks and stacks of games and DVD's everywhere. I had several shelves with figurines and collectibles filling them and there were gadgets everywhere, some broken and in need of repair, some fully operational and some that were just blueprints. Brittany looked around in awe and Quinn folded her arms across her chest.

'Your Grandmas basement?' Quinn asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me.

'Hey don't judge, it's the best we can do. Trouty, set up 4 player Halo tournament, pronto, I'll get the snacks. Girls make yourself comfortable.' I winked and left quickly.

...

'No. I want to watch the _original_ hulk film. It's a classic!' Sam complained.

'No way, that film sucks more ass than Superman, and that says something.' I replied. We had been having this argument for the past 15 minutes, after playing games for a few hours, the girls wanted to watch a film. They said we could choose and while Sam wanted to watch Hulk I wanted to watch X-men.

'Hell no it doesn't besides Superman is freaking AWESOME. He was the original Superhero, not just some billionaire playboy who gets bored.' He poked his tongue out at me in a childish fashion. Quinn and Brittany were on the beanbags watching us and giggling.

'Oh hell no. You did not just insult my Batman.' I said. That's his warning.

'Yes I did. He. Sucks.' He replied, testing me.

'That's it.' I growled and pounced, we started rolling around on the floor wrestling and the girls just burst into fits of laughter at us. I eventually had Sam pinned and was sitting on his back pulling his hair and therefore his head back. 'Say Batman is the best. Say Superman is lame _and_ say that Santana Lopez is awesome and fucking genius and that Sam sucks.' He was wincing. 'Say it...'

'FINE. Batman is the best, Superman is lame. OW... SANTana LopEZ IS awesome and FUCKING GENIUS And I suck. OW.' I let him go and stood up. 'JEez San, he said rubbing his head. The room was now a mess from our tussle and mi abuela chose this moment to come downstairs.

'Santana!' She shouted seeing the state of her basement. I stopped laughing immediately.

'Hey, abuela is everything ok?' I asked feigning innocence at the mess.

'You know what I am going to say. Tidy it up, or I will beat you with a chair. Nice to see you again Sam, how is your sister?' She smiled at him and I grumbled as I started clearing away, Britt helped and Quinn watched with amusement.

'She's great ma'am thank you.' Sam said smiling at her.

'I told you call me Abuela, you are here often enough you might as well be my grandson. And who are these two lovely ladies Santana.' She slapped the back of my head lightly. 'It's rude not to introduce people.' She scowled.

'Sorry. This is Brittany and Quinn, they're... friends from school.' I knew Britt was my friend but I wasn't sure about Quinn. God she was gonna humiliate me so bad at school for this place.

'Nice to meet you ladies.' She said.

'It's nice to meet you too ma'am.' Brittany said smiling.

'It's a pleasure.' Quinn added also smiling.

'Awh. So polite. Santana finish cleaning up. I will see you all later si?' She asked then she turned to me. 'Cuál es tu novia Santana?'

'Dios mio! Ni la abuela por favor no me desconcertar!' I replied, grateful that none of them could speak spanish.

'No es mi falta, los dos son bonitas.' She responded shrugging.

'OK abuela ya puedes irte... adios' I said, subtly shoving her from the room. She waved to everyone and then left. I sighed. They stared at me confused. 'Dinner... She wanted to know what I wanted to eat...' I lied blushing furiously, again.

'Riight...' Sam said, 'Well I gotta go. Can I get a ride?' He asked me.

'I'll drive you.' Quinn said before I could even respond.

'You sure?' He asked. She nodded.

'Britt can stay here with Santana for a little while and I'll drive you home. Yeah?' She suggested. _She wants to be alone with him. _A week ago I'd be jealous, but now I can't wait to be alone with Brittany.

'Sure. Awesome.' He grinned. 'San, I'll text you later yeah?' I nodded, we fist bumped while Quinn hugged Britt and told her she'd be back soon, then they left. Leaving me all alone with Brittany. She winked at me and sat back down on the beanbag, motioning for me to sit next to her. I gulped and slowly sat on the one next to her. She shuffled closer, never breaking eye contact with me.

'Hey.' She whispered, her face inches from mine.

I gulped again. 'Hello...' She traced my jawline with her finger and slowly pulled my face towards her. There were no interruptions this time. We kissed and it felt amazing, fireworks dancing behind my eyes, butterflies flapping in my stomach, tingles all across my body. It was perfect. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip and I gasped at the sensation, she deepend the kiss and she tasted like candy and rainbows and just awesome-ness. I pouted when she pulled away but she quickly moved so she was straddling me, she winked at my breathlessness and then kissed me again. There was a sudden vibration in my pocket which caused her to moan. I smiled and pulled away, even though I was annoyed that yet again my phone went off when I was alone with Britt. It was my mom asking me if I was coming home for dinner. I ignored it and went to kiss Britt again but then her phone started ringing in her bag. We both groaned and rested our foreheads together, she pecked my lips quickly before answering it. I took the time that she was gone to reply and she came and straddled me again a few seconds later.

'That was Quinn.' She said.

'Uh huh.' I couldn't form words. I was still stunned from the kiss.

'She's waiting outside. Come and walk me to the car?' I nodded and she gave me one last quick kiss. I walked her out and hugged her before she got in and drove off. I turned to see mi abuela in the doorway smirking at me.

'What?' I asked.

'Not your girlfriend my butt.' She chuckled and went inside.

...

**A/N Hey all I hope you liked it, please review. All mistakes are my own but I am looking for a Beta so if you're interested let me know. This chapter was written at like 2 am after my computer deleted the files. Again. But I re-read and edited once I got up this morning. Much love to everyone who faved/followed/reviewed. If you have any questions/ suggestions then PM or hit me up on my tumblr - awkwardteenagenerves - etc or my twitter - Smiley_Gracie :)**

**Gx**

**P.S. What other pairings would you like to see? Faberry? Fabrevans? Quick? Quindependence? Samcedes? Humevans? Fuinn? Fam? (ew.) Let me know ok? Obvs gonna focus on Brittana but yeah.**

_**(bad spanish translation - 'Cuál es tu novia Santana?' - Which one is your girlfriend Satana? 'Dios mio! Ni la abuela por favor no me desconcertar!' - god! neither grandma please dont embarrass me.'No es mi falta, los dos son bonitas.'-it's not my fault the two are pretty 'OK abuela ya puedes irte... adios' - OK you can go grandma... bye' **__Google translate and my limited memory of spanish is my friend with this hehe.__**)**_


	6. Another Perspective

Another Perspective

-Quinn-

_Dear Diary,_

_So the bet is going good, I have a hot boyfriend, I am doing great in all my subjects, I'm head cheerio and I am smoking hot. So why am I not happy? It's true. I am so miserable all the time, I walk around like I'm the top bitch that runs the school, but in reality I feel worthless. I hate having to walk around all the time and deny who I truly am. I have... internal sigh. I have feelings. Strange, unnatural feelings for, for girls. It's wrong I know, but I can't help it. I look at Brittany and even _Santana_ and how they aren't afraid, to quote Brittany, 'be Unicorn.' They seem so comfortable with who they are and I look at them and how confident they seem and it hurts. I only feel guilt when I look at Santana now. The only reason everyone knows Santana is gay is because of me. I was the one who outed her after all..._

_But I try not to think about that, because she was so forgiving. We had grown up together, Santana and I. We were best friends when we were younger, playing together all the time, but that all changed. I had the choice, either go off with Puckerman and Mike and all the others and be considered cool and popular, or stay with Santana and all the nerdiness and be tormented for the rest of my school life. I thought that my reputation was more important than her, than our friendship. It hurt her, because I didn't exactly end our friendship. Although I think she got the message when I threw an ice cold slushy in her face in front of the entire football team AND the cheerios._

_But that was in grade school years ago. And now she wants me, as a friend or more, or at least she did. I won't deny that I still have feelings for her, not like that, but as friends, when I was friends with her I never felt I had to lie about what I thought but I know she's moved on and so have I. I guess I feel guilty for the way I treated her, but now I have a new crush and...Oh god diary, you are gonna think I'm so lame but..._

_It's Rachel Berry._

_Ru Paul, Manhands, Hobbit, Barbra, Broadway, Nose, Twat and Girl Jew._

_I have a freaking crush on her. What the actual fuck. She is just so perfect and she has an amazing voice and... I don't know what's wrong with me but I can't get her out of my head. I won't act on it. No. It's cannot be a crush, it's a deep... respect for the girl, I'll still slushy her and insult her, but I and no one else will know that I feel this way. No-one can or will ever know, because I'm going to date Sam Evans. He's cute, I guess and I can get more votes for Prom Queen if nerdier guys think I have a chance. Also it won't make Brittany look so bad when she and Santana become a couple._

_Speaking of, it has barely been a week and they can't keep their eyes off of each other, this is gonna be easier than I thought. I know just how to humiliate her once she admits that she loves Britt. I have had several great thoughts. I know I said I feel guilty about the way I treated her but I gotta keep this persona up. If people see me slip then they'll know and my life will be over. So until I am shaken of this silly phase I have a mantra to repeat._

_'I am Lucy Quinn Fabray. I am 17 years old and perfectly straight. I have to teach the nerds a lesson or they'll step out of line. I am beautiful and smart and nothing can harm me.'_

_Maybe one day it'll be true._

...

-Brittany-

Today was a good day. Aside from being with Santana and everything (because that was awesome) I heard my moms condition was a little better. Obviously she wasn't tap dancing on the hospital beds while rapping 'Look at me now', but she was able to talk and eat without any help, which is definitely progress. I was currently holed up in my room with my music book, writing yet another song. This one was happy however, not like my last song. I sighed. I was having fun here in Lima but I really wanted to be back home. I got a phone call everynight from my dad so I could say goodnight to Hannah, sometimes I was even allowed to sing her the sleepytime song over the phone. I hated being homesick. My phone buzzed suddenly.

**Sanny 22:24pm**

**Hey, Britt. I have been thinking a lot about earlier and I have written this text out like 50 times and then deleted it cos I sound like a dork and so I decided to just text whatever came to my head at the time and this is it I guess and I don't know if it's possible to ramble over texts and stuff cos that is kinda what I'm doing but anyway... can you meet me in the park? Like now? only for 10 minutes or so, i wanna ask you something important... Sanny x**

I chuckled at her adorableness.

_You 22:30pm_

_Ok, I'll see you soon?_

**Sanny 22:32pm**

**Yeah, awesome. :)**

I put my phone away and threw on some clothes, sneaking out the front door. I don't think Judy would appreciate me sneaking out so late. I arrived at the park 5 minutes later, she was sitting alone on a swing with her back to me, she looked lost in thought, so I crept up behind her and grabbed her waist.

'Boo' I said, I laughed as she yelped and leaped off of the swing cursing. When she turned to see me she breathed out a sigh of relief and ran her hand through her hair.

'Jesus, Britt'

I pouted, 'Aren't you happy to see me Sanny?' She chuckled and smiled at me.

'Always.' She sat back on the swing and I sat beside her. 'So, I kinda wanted to talk to you. About us...' She looked at me, frowning slightly.

'What about us?' I responded looking clear into her mocha eyes, they shone in the moonlight... or that might have been her glasses, I don't know but she looked amazing. As always.

'I like you Britt and I know we kissed and everything but... would you want _us_, to be... to be something more? Because, I think it's great having someone like you as a friend and everything but I _really_ like you, like you said earlier in my truck, and I don't know I kinda wanna be able to hold your hand or tell you how beautiful and cute you are, just for the heck of it and I wanna be able to do cutesy stuff with you, cos I can but obviously, I don't wanna mess up our friendship and stuff, so whatever works for you, you know cos like-'

'Santana.' I interrupted, she stopped rambling and stared at me. 'You're babbling, what are you trying to say?' I smiled, hoping to ease her nerves a little.

'Well... I... Iwannatakeyououtonadate.' She said really fast and closed her eyes. It was adorable.

'What was that?'

'I want to take you out on a date.' I raised an eyebrow at her. 'If that's cool with you I mean it's totally cool if it isn't. Well it's not cos I think it'd kill me but yeah. Sorry I'm rambling again, but it's just you're so cool and beautiful and yeah...' She trailed off. I laughed and she looked upset.

'Of course I'll go on a date with you silly, I think you're awesome.' I leant over and pecked her cheek.

'BRILLIANT. I mean, cool. I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday... dress casual?' I nodded and she stood up. 'I gotta go, I'm sorry for dragging you out here so late, I'll see you Friday?' She grinned.

'Nope.' I said smirking, her face fell. 'We have school on Monday, I'll most likely see you there.' I giggled and she smiled again, I hugged her and we left, promising to text each other tomorrow.

I snuck back in, without Judy knowing, Quinn gave me evills when I crept upstairs but I didn't care, I was so happy. I had an actual proper date, with someone totally hot and perfect and unf. Score.

...

**A/N Hey all, just wanted to thank ya'll for the feedback it's HUGELY appreciated, as always please review, and thanks to those that have already, plus thanks to all who've faved/followed yadda yadda. A massive thank you to my Beta lih710 (go read her stuff, she's a babe) and I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Gx**

**P.S. You are all Faberry whores. ;)**


	7. Tiger Feet

Tiger Feet

-Santana-

My brother was sprawled out on the couch when I got home, he was snoring and he had a bowl of cheeseballs resting on his chest, chuckling quietly I rolled my eyes and took the bowl from him, shoving a load of them into my mouth as I did so, I felt really giddy for some reason. I looked at the time on the TV... 23:04. _Crap. _I turned to face the kitchen doorway and my mother was leaning on the doorjamb frowning at me. 'Santana Marie Lopez.'

'Mami... Hi... I was just out... for a walk, you know how much I love excersise and I know I should have to-' She held up her hand cutting me off.

'Just be glad your father isn't home, you're coming grocery shopping with me tomorrow as punishment for sneaking out. And your Uncle called, he wants you to work tomorrow. Now. Bedtime. And get Greg to go to bed too...' She nodded her head at my brother, then took the cheeseballs from me and went back into the kitchen shaking her head. I sighed and slapped the back of Gregs head.

'Wake up loser, mami says you have to go to your room to sleep, she doesn't want your fat ass leaving a dent in the couch.' He mumbled something that sounded like a curse and rolled onto the floor, I chuckled and stepped over him, heading to my room.

I turned on my laptop and started getting reading for bed, it started beeping and I saw Sam had sent me a message on Skype.

**Blondie:** What happened with Britt after I left?

**San: **I'll tell if you tell what happened with Quinn?

**Blondie:** Nothing really. We just chatted, about school... she seems cool. Nothing like the stuck-up bitch she's been portrayed as... Okay, so maybe I asked her out... and she maybe said yes! :D aha, you?

**San: **Awesome, Let's just say I know two nerds who have dates with a blonde cheerleader. ;) I'm taking Britt out this Friday!

**Blondie: **Awesome San!

**San: **Haha, I KNOW!

'SANTANA, BRING YOUR LAPTOP DOWN. IT'S TOO LATE.' My mother called up the stairs. I rolled my eyes.

**San: **I gotta go, see you Monday morning?

**Blondie: **Later dork.

I chuckled and turned everything off, giving my laptop to my mum and going back to bed. I sighed. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

...

I put my feet into the legs of the suit, and put my arms through the holes sighing. I zipped it up and looked at myself in the full length mirror in my Uncles apartment. This wasn't how I planned on spending my Sunday. I was dressed in my 'Uniform'. My uniform was a freaking tiger costume, I was Tia the Tiger and my Uncle was the greatest kids entertainer in Ohio, or so his business card said. I grumbled as I pulled the hood over my head and headed out to the truck where my Uncle Roy was loading in his equipment. He looked at me and laughed before we got in and drove to the hall.

The hall was filled with screaming kids and an impossibly large number of balloons. I rolled my eyes and helped set up. I was attatching the speaker wire to the back of the amp when I felt a distinct tug on my tail, I held back another sigh as I turned to face yet another snot-nosed kid who decided that my tail was fun to play with. I plastered on my smile.

'Hey there Kiddo, what's up?' I said smiling as big as I could. The little girl giggled and rocked back and forth on her feet. She was a little black girl, maybe 5 or 6? Her hair was really curly but had been tied into two bunches either side of her head and she was grinning like a fool.

'My name is Mikayla. It's my birfday. I'm a big girl now.'

'Happy Birthday Mikayla! I'm Tia the Tiger.' I growled for emphasis. She just giggled and ran away squealing happily. I watched her run into the arms of an older girl before I continued with my work. Today was gonna be a long day.

'Lopez?' I froze. Oh shit. I turned around to face the voice. Mikayla was still giggling and she sat in the arms of none other than Mercedes Jones. Top bitch of McKinley number 2. She burst out laughing. 'Nice costume... I noticed you met my little sister already.'

I nodded. 'Yes I did, hi Mercedes, Mikayla.'

She was giggling along with Mikayla. 'Of all the people to be dressed like that I honestly did not expect you. You kno-'

She was interuppted by my Uncles booming voice over the microphone signalling the party had started. 'I gotta go.' I mumbled and quickly took my place at the computer starting up the music for the Tigger song.

I took a deep breath and walked into the centre of the room surrounded by kids. Urg. I hate kids. Mikayla came and stood with me and we hopped around pretending to be Tigger. Yay. I glanced over to Mercedes and saw her looking at her phone. I really, _really _hoped that she wouldn't tell anyone about this.

I was wrong. I went to school on Monday and everyone was pointing and laughing at me, more than usual. I got to my locker and saw there was a picture of me in the costume with kids climbing all over me stuck on it. Looking around I also saw it was stuck on all the notice boards. I was so humiliated. Obviously I had seen other random kids from school at kids parties but no one I knew well enough for them to want to publicly embarrass me. I sighed. Another to add the list of reasons why I was so uncool, I was now known as Tigger. Sam didn't find it funny though and he wanted to go and talk to Mercedes about it, I ignored it and by lunch no one cared anymore. The kid who choked on his mac and cheese was much funnier.

History class rolled around and I took my usual seat at the back. I smiled when Brittany walked in, I hadn't seen her all day, she smiled back at me and instead of going and sitting next to Oscar she came and sat next to me.

'Hey Tig' She said smirking. I groaned and hid my head in my hands.

'Dios mio, you saw that?' I asked blushing.

'The whole school did Sanny, I think it's kinda cute though.' She said nudging me and still smirking.

'Don't remind me. And how is it cute? I dress up as a wild cat and kids climb all over me... It's horrible.'

'You seem great with kids S, I know my little sister would love that...' She looked sad when she mentioned her family. I was about to ask her about them when Mrs. Strange walked in and started the lesson. I offered a small smile. She returned it and linked our pinkies, writing down notes with her free hand. We spent the lesson in silence, just linking pinkies and smiling occasionally.

After class she walked off with Quinn waving happily. I felt optimistic that things we looking up, even with the little humilition I had today, things were gonna be better. I had completely forgotten that I was a loser until I turned around and got a slushy to the face.

_I guess somethings will never change_.

...

**A/N I AM SO SORRY GUYS. I have had so much shit going on, what with starting drama college and family and friends and work, everything kinda got on top of me... haha sorry. This chapter isn't beta'd cos I felt bad about taking SO LONG to update so I just proof-read it a few times. Again I'm sorry but I hope you like it? Please review AND ALSO... If you have ideas for a short one-shot (any genre/rating but Brittana pairing) please let me know? Sometimes I just wanna get something short out and I have a 'Brittana Prompts' thingy... so yeah I'd post them on there. haha. Thanks for taking the time to read this and once again I'm sorry, much love and stay awesome guys.**

**Gx**

**p.s Santana's job is my job. If you ever meet me, don't pull on my tail. I swear to god it makes me want to cut someone, this whole thing with the Tiger costume will make sense in the future chapters, hopefully... so sorry for lack of Brittana, the next chapter will be their date so don't hate...?**


	8. Dumpsters and Dates

Dumpsters and Dates

-Santana-

I jumped out of bed and whacked my alarm silencing its infernal beeping, I stretched and looked around my room. It was kinda messy and I should probably tidy it... Oh well, I thought shrugging it off and getting ready for school. This week had kinda sucked, I hadn't really seen much of Brittany all week, my parents confiscated my laptop, I had four projects due in and people had only just stopped calling me Tigger. But things were looking up, it was Thursday which meant tomorrow, I had a date with the hottest girl in school. Score one for the nerds... Shit. I have no idea what to do for a date. Fuck, I've never taken a girl out on a date before, I know I've always asked Quinn but... I've never actually taken a girl out on one. Why hadn't I planned this better? I ran out to my truck and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow to Sams house. I honked the horn three times and tapped the steering wheel impatiently as he slowly made his way out to the truck.

'Holy honking Batman, what's the hurry?' He asked in his dorky Robin voice. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to actually shut the door so I could drive.

'It's an emergency Sam, what are you doing for your date with Quinn?' I asked hurriedly as I pulled away from his house.

'Erm... does it really matter?' He chuckled rifling through his bag.

'Yes. It does.'

'Why?' He asked pulling out his sandwich from his lunch and cramming it in his mouth.

'Because...' I sighed and mumbled 'I-kinda-have-no-idea-what-to-do-for-my-date' He laughed spraying breadcrumbs all over my truck. 'DUDE. This is why I said don't eat in here!' I grumbled swatting at his head as he carried on laughing.

'That's adorable man.' I scowled and carried on driving, waiting for him to actually give me some useful advice. 'Okay, well... keep it simple? I don't know... you want it to be casual right?' I nodded. 'How much money you got?'

'Like 90 bucks? I had to work over the weekend remember?'

He chuckled to himself again before I hit him, 'Sorry _Tia_, but anyway... I don't know take her to see a movie or something? Buy her dinner? Be a gentleman... woman...? I don't know.' He said.

I sighed and smiled as we pulled up outside school. 'Right, dinner... a movie. I got this.' I grinned and hopped out of my truck only to come face to face with Dave Karofsky, one of Puckermans goons.

'Hey Lezpez...' He chortled. I rolled my eyes.

'What's up Neanderthal?' I asked, wondering why the hell he was talking to me, normally he just stood there looking like an idiot behind Puck.

Suddenly I felt a strong grip on my arm and I looked down to see a dark hand digging into my skin, Azimio. I looked around for Sam, but I couldn't see him. 'Not much dyke. We have a message from Puck...' Karofdky said smirking and grabbing my other arm before I could fight back.

'Let me go assholes.' I growled trying to free myself from their grasps.

'Nope.' They said in unison as they lifted me in the air, thrashing and calling for help. I saw Sam being held back by some other football player, what the fuck was happening. I looked towards where they were carrying me. _Shit._

'Hey, guys... m-maybe we can talk about this? What have I ever done to you? Huh? I can do your calculus homework for the rest of the year? I'm no good at calculus but hey anything for a buddy?' I giggled nervously as we got closer to the dumpsters. I could smell them from here, they hadn't been emptied over the week and they reeked.

'Puck said to stop talking to his girl...' Karofsky chuckled.

'H-his girl?' I frowned.

'That new chick... Brittany?' Azimio replied smirking.

'Brittany? His girl?' I asked, staring at the dumpster that was drawing closer and closer.

'Yeah, they're going out now. He says he doesn't like nerds anywhere near his things.' They lifted me higher and I felt like I was falling... cos I was. Right into the week old cafeteria leftovers festering and rotting in the bin. I felt bile rise in my throat at the stench and I tried to clamber out. I could hear shouting from outside but I couldn't hear who or what it was, I was focusing on not barfing and getting out of there alive. A few seconds later I saw Sam peek over the top and I felt him hauling me out onto the hard tarmac of the parking lot coughing and spluttering. He rubbed my back as I concentrated on keeping down the contents of my stomach. All that was ringing in my head was what they had said. Brittany. His girl. I'm such an idiot. I thought slamming my fist on the floor. Of course she's dating Puckerman, agreeing to the date was probably a cruel joke, Quinn probably put her up to it. I can't believe I fell for it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I realised I could still hear shouting and I looked up, surprised at what I saw, Brittany was shouting at Azimio, Karofsky and that other guy. She was pushing them away and shouting, and they looked terrified. I smirked and then rememebered what had just happened and felt upset again.

_Stupid._

'Sanny?' I heard her call as she walked over to me, Sam had disappeared, getting my bag out of the dumpster while she knelt before me. I couldn't meet her eyes and stayed looking at the ground. It was a mixture of annoyance and humiliation. I stank, I know I did. 'Sanny, are you okay? You aren't gonna be sick are you?' I shook my head still looking down. 'Sanny look at me...' I slowly lifted my gaze and stared into those piercing blue eyes. 'What did they say to you? Why did they do that?'

I mumbled incoherently. 'What? Santana, you're gonna have to speak clearer...' She said her eyes imploring me to tell her the truth.

'I pissed off your boyfriend by talking to you...' I whispered, dropping my eyes back to the floor. I took off my glasses and wiped them on the hem of my shirt, they were covered in garbage juices.

'My boyfriend? What boyf-'

'Puck.' I interrupted harshly. 'Noah Puckerman, they said that he didn't like me talking to his girl Brittany, that' I gestured behind me, 'was my punishment. I stood up quickly and put my glasses back on, if anything wiping them only made it worse, I could barely see out of them.

'Santana. Do you honestly think I'm dating Noah Puckerman?'

I shrugged.

She sighed.

'I thought we had... a y'know... a date' She whispered quietly stepping closer to me. I gulped and carried on looking to the floor.

'So did I... but we don't have to, if you don't wanna I mean-' I was silenced by her finger being placed on my lips.

'I want to. As long as you still want to. Pucks a douchebag, I would never date someone like him.'

'Who do you date?' I asked, slowly looking into her eyes and smiling slightly.

'I date people who are kind, sweet, funny, cute, and passionate about something, whether it's music and dance or superheroes and sci-fi stuff. I only date awesome people Santana. People like you.' She smiled. She stepped closer again, our bodies touching, my breath hitched in my throat as she slowly leant down our lips about to tou-

'I GOT IT!' Sam shouted jumping up next to me with my bag at arms length beside him. 'I got your bag... it kinda stinks and I think the garbage juice got to your lunch but I saved it. I shot him a glare as Brittany stepped away from me and I took it from him.

'Thanks... I guess.' I looked at my watch. 'Shit, we missed first period.'

'Oh well' Brittany said smiling at both me and Sam. 'You need a change of clothes...' She giggled pointing at me. I nodded. 'Right, well come with me, Sam can go to second and explain why you're late and I can get you a change of clothes. Okay?' We both nodded this time. Sam ran off to next lesson and I slowly followed Brittany into the school, to the girls changing room. 'So, since we're still on for tomorrow... care to tell me what you have planned?'

I smirked at her as I sat down on the bench. 'Nope, it's a surprise. Just remember, dress casual and I'll pick you up.' She pouted as she opened a locker. It was adorable.

'No fair, I wanna know.' She said rifling through a load of clothes inside... Why does she even have that many clothes at school?

'Not gonna tell you.' She smiled at me and threw me a tank top and a hoodie.

'Fine. Put them on... I'll see if I have any jeans in here that'll fit you.' I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds waiting before a pair of jeans landed on my head, knocking my glasses askew. I chuckled and fixed them mumbling a thanks as she closed the locker and leant against it watching me.

'Er... Britt?'

'What?' She asked smirking slightly.

'Mind turning around so I can get changed?' I asked looking between her eyes and the floor, nervously pushing my glasses up my nose. She giggled and shook her head before turning around slowly, making a point to look me up and down and winking as our eyes met. I blushed and quickly pulled my stinky clothes off, trying not to get garbage juice everywhere as I did so. I was just thankful I managed to stop my head from touching any rubbish and therefore keeping my hair dry and stink free. 'Okay, I'm done.' I said as I pulled the hoodie on, again having to fix my glasses as it went over my head.

'Awh, you look adorable' She giggled, causing me to blush again. 'You want me to take those for you?' She asked gesturing to the ball of clothing in my hands. 'I can put it in for Cheerio's dry cleaning. Coach Sue won't care.' She smiled taking them from my hands and throwing them straight into a basket in the corner.

'Th-thanks Britt.' I mumbled smiling.

'No problem, now I gotta run to my lesson, don't want Mrs Hagberg getting annoyed. I'll see you later Sanny' She kissed my cheek and skipped from the room waving. I was left standing there, blushing (I know, again) and smiling like an idiot.

...

**San: **What the fuck am I supposed to wear?

I asked Sam on Skype while running around the room like a headless chicken, realising that I had nothing date-y to wear and I only had 2 hours before I was meant to pick Brittany up.

**Blondie: **Clothes?

**San:** Great, you're a massive help. Douche.

**Blondie: **How the hell would I know? That's like asking Captain America what his favourite dubstep song is.

**San: **LOL. Anyway. Seriously, would it be too casual to just wear a t-shirt and jeans?

**Blondie: **Did you say to dress casual?

**San:** Yes. So it's not?

**Blondie: **Nah you'll be fine.

**San: **Okay, thanks. I'm gonna go get ready and stuff. I'll talk to you tomorrow?

**Blondie: **Awesome, have fun with Britt tonight.

**San: **You too with Quinn. Later.

I waited for him to say goodbye before shutting down my laptop and rifling through my wardrobe for decent clothes. I pulled out my favourite Captain America t-shirt, a pair of black skinnies and my converse. I put on my beanie hat, pulled a red hoodie on over my shoulders and sat on my bed contemplating whether or not to wear my glasses or not. I decided just to stick with it, Britt said my glasses were cute right? Before long it was time to go. I told my parents where I was going and not to wait up, grabbed my wallet and keys and went out to my truck. I was really nervous.

A short while later I had pulled up outside Quinns house. Checking my reflection, I adjusted my hat and my glasses before climbing out of the truck and slowly making my way up to the front door. I took a deep breath before knocking twice. I was surprised to see Quinn answer the door.

'Hey- Oh. It's you...' She said looking disappointed.

'Nice to see you too Quinn. I'm guessing you were expecting Sam?' I chuckled.

'Yeah. Is he not with you?'

'We don't go everywhere together' I said smirking.

'Whatever, I'll go get Brittany. Come in. Wait in the front room. Don't. Touch. Anything.' She said pointing at me. I smiled and nodded. Before long I heard someone bounding down the stairs and I felt a warm body crash into me.

'Oof. Hey Britt...' I said laughing quietly when she detatched herself from the hug. I admired her as she stepped back. She looked beautiful, she was wearing an off the shoulder black and white striped tee and a pair of tight skinnies. 'You look great.' I told her causing her to giggle. So perfect.

'Thanks Sanny, you look pretty awesome yourself, ready to go?' I nodded and we said goodbye to Quinn. As soon as Brittanys back was turned Quinn pointed to Britt, pointed to me then mimed slitting her throat. I think it was a warning not to hurt Brittany. I gulped nervously and led her out to my truck ignoring the shorter blonde that watched us from the doorway. I held the door open for her and after closing it ran round to my side, got in and started the car.

'So...' I began as I drove down the main road. 'You do like Breadstix right?'

'I love it.' She replied fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

'Awesome.' I pulled up outside the restaurant and led her in, opening all the doors for her.

'You're such a gentleman Sanny.' She giggled as I pulled her chair out for her.

'Only for you.' I responded easily smiling as I took my own seat.

'I bet you say that to all the girls.' She smirked, causing me to blush and look down stuttering a reply. 'I was joking Sanny.' She said noticing my struggle to form a sentence. 'You're adorable.'

'Am not.' I denied fiercely smiling at her.

'You really are.' She giggled. Before long a waitress came over and took our orders.

We spent the dinner talking about everything and nothing, again. It was nice. We spoke about school and I explained the backstories behind some of my favourite comic book characters, I told jokes and she told me about the dance competitions she was in when she was younger. It was better than nice to be honest. It was brilliant, she really seemed to be enjoying herself. After we ate, I paid the bill and we left heading to the cinema.

...

'How does Blood Bites sound?' I asked nervously tapping the toe of my shoe into the ground and pushing my glasses up my nose (I seriously think it's a nervous habit of mine). I looked at her expectantly a part of me hoping she'll say no and then I won't have to worry about seeing a crappy horror film. While the rest of me wants her to say yes, so she'll get scared and want me to protect her, I was Batman after all.

'That sounds awesome!' She grinned bouncing up and down. 'Can we get dots?' She asked excitedly. I chuckled and nodded leading her over to the concession stand. I paid for her dots, my popcorn and our drinks and we made our way inside taking our seats in the back row. The film started, I jiggled my leg and tapped the arms of my chair, I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to put my arm round her, but I wasn't sure if she'd let me. A short while into the film she leant closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I looked around and fake yawned, streatching and resting my arm on her shoulder, proud at myself for such a sly move.

'That was corny Sanny.' She whispered popping a Dot into her mouth and smirking, keeping her eyes on the screen the whole time. (She looked so beautiful even in the limited light, the way the reflection of the filmed danced across her blue eyes, it was mesmerising.) I cursed myself at being so obvious but settled down into my chair happy that she hadn't stopped me from holding her.

I may have chosen the horror film to look tough in front of Brittany, but I failed. The film was fucking terrifying, I was shitting myself. It was horrible. I ended up burying my head into the crook of Brittanys neck, hiding myself into her body and squealing everytime there was a loud noise on screen. She stroked my hair and whispered how it was 'okay' and how she 'was right here'. I felt like an idiot as we left the cinema and I was shaking.

'Did you not like the film?' She asked trying not smile.

'That? Eh, i-it was alright I guess... n-not that scary at all.' I said trying to play off how scared I really was.

'Uh huh... Is that why you spent the whole film practically on my lap _begging_ the bad guy to not kill you please, please don't kill you?' She replied not even bothering to hide her amusement anymore. I pouted.

'Fine, maybe I was a little scared but whatever.' I pushed my glasses up my nose again and shrugged. She giggled and kissed my cheek as we stood beside my truck.

'It was so cute, don't worry. If you ever get scared I'm here for you.' She smirked again, 'I'll pwotect wittle Sanny fwom the big bad monster.' She said putting on a baby voice and pinching my cheek softly.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck with one hand while opening her door with the other. 'Whatever, I can be badass if I want to...'

'A carebear is more badass than you Sanny.' She retorted as she got in. I couldn't stop smiling as I got in and drove back to Quinns house.

I walked her up to the front door, like I had done last time. I tapped my foot nervously as we stood on the front porch. 'Thanks for coming tonight Britt, I had a good time. Did you?'

'It was perfect.' She said. We both saw the downstairs curtain twitching, someone was inside watchign us. She giggled cutely. 'I better get inside before Quinn or Judy come out to question you, thank you.' She started leaning down to kiss me. I went up on my toes and met her halfway and as our lips touched, fireworks.

...

**A/N Sorry about the delay you guys, college is tough man, even if all I do all day is act... It's still tough. Anyway I want to apologise about the quality of this fic, it's gone downhill BUT I promise I will do my best to make chapters longer, more interesting and better in general okay? I promise I haven't forgot about this, it's just tough getting chances to update multi-chapter fics. [Like this one or AKAQAFL] So... please review and check out some of my other stories [me being a beg here haha]. Stay awesome and ship Brittana!**

**Gx**

**P.s. We are not talking about 4x04... ever. *sobs* and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this, you're all fantastic human beings! :D**


	9. The Talk

The Talk.

-Santana-

The door was suddenly yanked open and we jumped apart, well she jumped back, I jumped into the bush behind me. I was still spooked from the film so I may have squealed a little and jumped a little too far. It was only Quinn though and she smirked when she saw me with my butt stuck in the shrub behind me. Brittany was giggling and biting her lip to try and hold in even more laughter. I blushed and mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot.

'You're adorable' Brittany said for the bajillionth time as she pulled me up and out of the bush. Quinn just stood there.

'Am not' I mumbled as I fixed my clothing. I looked at Brittany and smied. 'I erm... I guess I'll call you?' She nodded and looked at Quinn who rolled her eyes and disappeared inside, leaving the door open. Britt came over and kissed my cheek.

'Bye Sanny' She smiled.

'Bye Britt' I said as I watched her walk inside and wave as she slowly shut the door, eyes never leaving mine until the door was shut completely. I counted to three slowly in my head before throwing my fist in the air. 'Yes!' I whispered doing a little victory dance on the front porch before practically skipping to my truck.

...

-Brittany-

I laughed as I watched Santana dance on the porch through the peephole. She was such a dork, and no matter what she may say, absolutely adorable. I turned around to walk to my room when I saw Quinn sitting on the bottom stair watching me.

'Well?' She asked.

'Well what?' I replied taking off my shoes.

'Well how did it go?'

'Well.'

'It went well?'

'Yes it went well... Why do you sound surprised?' I chuckled running my hand through my hair and walking over to her.

'I'm not surprised... I just... I don't know I didn't expect to see you this happy.' She frowned.

'Is that a bad thing?' I questioned.

'No, no not at all...' She replied a little too quickly. 'It's just...'

'It's just what Quinn?' I folded my arms and frowned at her, what was the big deal?

'It's Lopez. She's a dork. The biggest dork in the school and you're you...'

'The problem?'

'I don't want you to have any trouble because of her. I heard about Pucks little surprise for her the other day, and I heard how you stepped in and tore Karofsky and Azimio a new one, I just don't want you to encounter the same problems because you choose to date her.' She sighed and stood in front of me, rubbing her arm nervously and looking at the ground.

'Quinn, I'm a big girl. I don't need you to worry about me, I can handle myself.' I could see why she was worried about me, but she had no reason to be. 'Seriously.'

'Fine. But promise me if you get any trouble from anyone you'll tell me? You're my cousin and I worry.' She bit her lip nervously.

'Sure Q, I pro-' I was interrupted by a knock at the door. Quinn sighed and told me she'd get it and to just go to bed, she'd talk to me in a sec. I watched her walk over to the door before heading upstairs.

...

-Quinn-

_Who the fuck is it?_ I wondered flinging the door open. _Oh._ 'Hey Dorktana.' I said looking at the short latina standing on my doorstep. 'Did Britt forget something?'

'No... Er. My truck's broken down and my phone's dead... I was wondering if I could call my mom? It's getting late and I have a curfew.' She was rubbing the back of her neck and kept glancing at the floor.

'What's wrong with your truck?' I asked looking at the beat up thing resting in front of my house. Not surprised it's broken down, it looks older than my grandpa.

'I'm not too sure I think it's got something to do with the fuel relay... obviously it's too late to call a mechanic but I can push it away from your house if you want?' She seemed really embarrassed.

'What? No Santana it's fine. I'll give you a lift home, I'll call a mechanic in the morning and you can come meet him.' I smiled at her, I think that's the first time I called her by her name in a while. She seemed shocked.

'A-are you sure? That'd be great... but I wouldn't want to cause any trouble.'

'It's no trouble. Just wait for me, I gotta let my mom know what's up.' I waited for her to nod nervously before telling my mom. I didn't bother telling Brittany as she'd want to come with and this was a perfect time to talk to Santana. When I came outside Santana was grabbing some stuff from her truck and shoving them into a backpack. 'What are you doing?'

She turned and smiled lopsidedly at me. 'Gotta grab some stuff is all.' I suppose she was kinda cute once you spoke to her. I could see why Brittany was so smitten but still... It's Dorktana Lezpez... What more can I say? We got in the car and I started driving to her house. We spoke a little about school before an awkward silence fell over us.

'So... You and Sam?' She began.

'Yep. You and Britt.'

'Yep.' She stared right out the window, I glanced over

'Look Lopez, I've never had a problem with you.'

'Could've fooled me.'

I chose to ignore her comment and carry on. 'But, if you do anything to hurt Brittany, whether directly or indirectly. I will hurt you. I don't even care... Brittany she's, she's different. She's sweet and innocent, but she's delicate. With everything with her mom and the move, I'm sure she's got a lot on her plate, so you hurt her and I hurt you. We clear?'

'Crystal. Quinn, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I care about her. A lot. I know I'm probably not the best person for her, but she's amazing... I haven't known her that long but she is already so important to me. I wouldn't risk that. She hasn't told me eveything about her mom, I know she's ill and that's it. I get that that's hard and I wouldn't try to make her tell me anything she didn't want to. I wouldn't say or do anything to upset her. And I know that you and I don't get along anymore, not like we used to and I know she's your cousin but I swear, I swear that I will do everything I can to make her happy. Honestly.' She'd turned to face me, her hand on her heart and a look of sincerity in her eyes. I knew then that I could trust her. I nodded.

'Thank you.' I pulled up outside her house. 'I mean what I said though Santana. Don't hurt her.'

'And I mean what I said Quinn. I'm not going to hurt her.' She went to get out and said she'd see me in the morning. And I left with a brand new respect for Santana Lopez, the person. Not the nerd.

...

-Brittany-

I had been up for a few hours now. Judy had gone out to some church thing and Quinn was doing homework in the kitchen, I took this time alone to reflect on the past few days. Last night was my perfect date with Santana and I couldn't stop smiling when I thought of her, I felt warm and light and heavy and smiley and excited and interested all at once. It was overwhelming and confusing but I completely loved it. I sat with my guitar on my lap strumming it softly. I found myself playing a familiar tune and sung quietly under my breath, smiling and thinking of her soft skin and delicious lips.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all,_

_About uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us._

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave._

_Don't know what's got into me,_

_Why I feel this way._

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, can I hold you close?_

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all,_

_About uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us._

She was such a dork, but it was adorable. The little things about her, the way she pushed her glasses up her nose when she was nervous or thinking deeply, the way she jiggled her leg when she was unsure, the scrunchy face she'd pull when she thought something was cute, the way her whole face scrunched when she smiled, and her dimple, the way she'd tilt her head back when she laughed, showing all her perfect white teeth. How she stuck her hands in her jean pockets when she walked along, the way she'd rub her head to adjust her hat. The way her eyes would light up when she spoke about Batman or whatever nerdy thing she was talking about, just because she loved it so much. I hoped that I'd be able to make her that happy and excited one day. I thought of how she'd look around nervously before we kissed, the faint trace of a smile playing at the corner of her lips as I leant down to kiss her. I loved that she was shorter than me but still seemed like she could protect me if she needed to. I had closed my eyes while I sang, building the mental image of her, I imagined her voice, the way she'd stutter and chuckle at herself when she did. It was so realistic it was as though I could actually hear her voice.

'...could be the fuel relay, but I'm not sure...' Hang on. '...can't be completely dead?' I put my guitar down and walked over to my window looking down into the front yard. There she stood by her truck talking to Quinn and some random guy in blue overalls... a mechanic? I smiled when I saw her though and quickly ran downstairs to see her.

...

**A/N Hey, I was thinking about doing a Q & A on my tumblr (awkwardteenagenerves) for anyone that had any questions about this fic or any of my others. So hit me up on there if you have any questions, also... I love reviews... *hint hint, nudge nudge.* :)**

**Gx**

**P.S. Although this song wasn't an original (All About Us - He Is We), do any of you want some more Brittany original songs? I have a couple but I don't know whether I should include them or not?**


	10. We've Got History

We've Got History...

-Quinn-

I watched as Britt practically tackled Santana to the ground, rolling my eyes and smirking at the stunned look on Santanas face. I turned to Burt. 'Sorry about them, can you fix it?' I asked.

'I should be able to, but it's gonna take a couple of days. I'll need to take it to the garage and get one of my boys to check it out, and it's gonna cost.'

'How much?' I heard Santana question, one arm wrapped around Brittanys waist as she spoke.

_Urg. They're so freaking charming._

'Phew. It's not too big a job, but with parts it'll be about 80 bucks, plus labour, you're looking at about $100, at least?' He sighed, wiping his forehead with a rag as he closed the hood of the truck. 'To be honest, this gals on her last legs, it'd be better just to scrap her and get a new car.'

'No way!' Santana said, laying a protective hand on the top. 'She's my baby, she's been in my family for years, there's no way I could just get rid of her!'

'Look kid, I don't want to put your car down, but she'll cost you more in the long run, with the amount of repairs and-'

I heard my phone ringing and quickly pulled it out of my pocket, expecting it to be Sam or something.

**Rachel 11:02am**

**Good morning Quinn. It's Rachel, I was just checking that you were still okay to come over this afternoon to work on the assignment Mr. Shue set us in Spanish? Please let me know as soon as possible. - Rachel.**

For some reason, I felt my heart flip-flopping in my chest just at the sight of her name, but I cleared my head. It's Rachel Berry. 'The most annoying person you'll ever meet.' as I had referred to her previously. I was dating Sam and any feelings I _thought_ I had for Rachel, do not exist. I felt the need to hide the message though, I felt guilty almost, so I quickly responded and put my phone away before Santana or Brittany could question me about it. And the discussion about the damn car was still happening.

'All I'm saying is that it'd be better off as scrap metal, rather than a car!' Burt was saying, in an attempt to convince the latina to get rid of it.

'Okay, but I'm asking you to please, please fix it? It's my car.' Santana pleaded, getting obviously frustrated.

Brittany appeared next to me suddenly. 'I'm planning going shopping later, you wanna come?'

'Er... I can't. I'm meeting someone...'

'OOOH. Who is it? You can tell me.' She giggled and nudged me with her shoulder. I remained silent, staring at my feet. 'Is it Sam?' I glanced up at her and raised my brow as she barraged me with questions. 'Oh my god it's Sam isn't it? That's why you're blushing!' She squealed.

'No Britt. It's not. Jeez just shut up okay?!' I snapped and I immediately felt bad when I saw her frown. Santana chose that moment to come over.

'Is everything okay, over here?' She frowned, shooting a worried look at Brittany.

'Everything's fine.' I snapped and quickly headed inside, so to avoid having to talk about this.

...

-Santana-

'Jesus, what's her problem?' I asked Britt as we watched Quinn storm off.

'I don't know. She just got really defensive.'

'It's probably nothing Britt.'

'No you're right. Hey, what are you doing today?' She asked me, grinning slyly.

'Erm. I don't think I have any plans... why?'

'I need to go shopping and I was wondering, if you wanted to come with?'

'Sure!' I grinned, looking forward to spending the day with Britt, and then I realised. Shopping. Oh god no. I hate shopping, okay? The only place I enjoy shopping is Krypton Komix and that's it. But a bit late now, Brittany was already telling me to come inside, because she needed to get changed and about how she was sure Judy could give us a lift and omg I needed to properly meet Judy and everything, and my brain was hurting from all the words being thrown at me this second.

'Woah, Britt. Calm. Breathe.' I chuckled grabbing her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. She froze and stared back, a small smile on her face. She leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to my lips, before grabbing my hand and dragging me reluctantly towards the house.

'Aunt Judy!' Brittany called as we walked into the foyer, 'Aunt Judy!' She repeated as we walked into the kitchen, to be met with an older woman, Judy Fabray; Quinns mother and Britts aunt. She was like I remembered. Very beautiful, looking like an older version of Quinn. It'd been years.

...

-Brittany-

'Santana Lopez, my, my, I haven't seen you in years.' My aunt said, a grin on her face as we stood in the doorway.

'Hello ma'am.' Santana smiled shyly as Judy walked towards her, her arms open as though she was going to hug her. She did.

'Stop that. How many times have I told you, call me Judy! My word you've grown! How's your mother?'

'She is doing very well thank you-'

I zoned out of their conversation in confusion. Santana knew Judy? Since when? Quinn and Santana have always seemed to hate each other until I got here? What's the big deal? I was snapped out of it when Judy laughed.

'You always were so funny Santana' She smiled waving a dishcloth at the girl.

'Er... Aunt Judy, can you give Santana and I a lift to the mall please?'

'Sure just give me 20 minutes to finish cleaning up in here and I'll take you two. Is Quinn going?'

'No, she's got plans. We'll be in my room.' I smiled and pulled Santana away, up to my room. The second we got up there I shut the door, and grabbed Santanas Iron Man t-shirt, pulling her in for a deep kiss, pulling away only when we needed air.

'Well, hello to you too.' She grinned breathlessly, her fingertips dancing on my hipbone.

'I didn't get a chance to do that earlier.' I whispered, closing my eyes and resting my forehead against hers, my fists still full of her shirt.

'Well, if that's the way you're planning on greeting me, I hope you'll get the chance sooner.' She chuckled, I giggled along with her and kissed her softly again, before leading her over to sit on my bed.

'What was all that with Judy? You've met her before?' I asked.

'A long time ago yeah. But stuff with Quinn- Ah. It doesn't matter.' She seemed nervous all of a sudden, as though she was hiding something.

'What stuff with you and Quinn?'

'We've got history Britt.' She was definitely nervous, as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

'I know that, we're in the same classes-'

'No. I mean, Quinn and I, we used to be close.'

'What happened?'

'Things change, people change.' She shrugged and fiddled with a hairband around her wrist.

'So who changed?' I frowned, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

'Look it doesn't even matter Britt. Just drop it please, she hasn't told you so she doesn't want you to know, and that's fine so let's just leave it, okay?' She seemed like she was getting agitated, getting up from the bed and walking away from me.

'Please Santana, I just want to know!' I pleaded.

'Just drop it!' She snapped.

She stood opposite me, a frown marring her perfect features as she glared at me in frustration. She sighed heavily and pushed her glasses up her nose for the 50th time and rubbed the back of her neck.

'I'm sorry Bri-' She began.

'It's fine. Just, get your stuff and we'll go to the mall.' I interrupted, turning away from her.

'Britt. Baby please don't be mad at me.'

'I'm not mad. You want to keep secrets then fine, just don't get mad at me if I don't tell you anything.' I said, grabbing my bag and heading downstairs. I know I was being childish, but I don't care. I want to know what happened between Santana and Quinn, and I will.

**...**

**A/N Okay... I know. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! There are no excuses for not updating, I'm a terrible human being and I deserve to be punched. Sorry guys. :S**

**Gx**

**P.S. You can talk to me via the usual methods – tumblr (awkwardteenagenerves) twitter (it's changed to snixyandiknowit) and also PM on here.**


End file.
